


Buffy and Age Differences

by GayerThanATreeFullOfMonkeys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Discussion of underage, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Just a Mention, M/M, Nice Peter, Past Relationship(s), Stiles and Peter are both inappropriate little shits and it's beautiful, Teacher-Student Relationship, Workplace Relationship, in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayerThanATreeFullOfMonkeys/pseuds/GayerThanATreeFullOfMonkeys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Message from: Lydia Martin</p><p>You asked me to text you at 11 and remind you that he's 33. It's 11:20. He's 33.</p><p>-</p><p>Message from: Stiles Stilinski</p><p>You're too late. He has eggnog and whiskey and all 7 seasons of buffy on dvd. I shan't be coming home tonight.</p><p>-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buffy and Age Differences

**Author's Note:**

> Texts from a post from: Textsfromlastfullmoon.tumblr.com and the idea for this fic was inspired by those texts but then it kind of went off into a different direction while I was writing it.

**Message from: Lydia Martin**

**You asked me to text you at 11 and remind you that he's 33. It's 11:20. He's 33.**

 

**Message from: Stiles Stilinski**

**You're too late. He has eggnog and whiskey and all 7 seasons of buffy on dvd. I shan't be coming home tonight.**

* * *

 

 Lydia rolled her eyes and tossed her phone back down on the bed.

 

 

A familiar giggle sounded behind her and slim arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back down onto her back in bed.

 

 

"It didn't work?" Allison asked, amusement evident in her tone.

 

"Apparently not." Lydia replied, turning in her girlfriend's arms so that she was lying half on top of her, their legs tangling together.

 

 

"Well, Stiles always has liked pushing ethical boundaries." Allison says, a hand reaching out to smooth a wayward curl back behind Lydia's ear.

 

The redhead rolled her eyes "And sleeping with the 10 years older boss has to be his best yet."

 

 

The other girl raised an eyebrow at her "You were my boss when I first got the job." She pointed out.

 

Lydia smiled and pecked the corner of her lips "Yes, but I waited until you were promoted to work for Peter instead of me to sleep with you."

 

"Uh-huh." Allison said, looking at her all too innocent expression suspiciously. "And I wonder who forced Peter to give me that promotion."

 

"Who knows!" Lydia replied flippantly, a smirk curling the corners of her mouth.

 

* * *

 

 

 Stiles tucked his phone back in his pocket, trying not to let the smile tugging at his lips become that obvious.

 

 

"Let me guess." Comes Peter's voice from the doorway to the living room "Our lovely Lydia was reminding you of just how inappropriate this all is."

 

"Something like that." Stiles replied, reaching out to take the glass the Peter handed him. "She was pointing out the age difference."

 

 

Peter laughed lowly "Well then, I guess that means you didn't tell her about the fact that we knew each other when you were in college huh?"

 

"Oh god." Stiles shivered at the thought of it and hurriedly took a drink, wincing at the taste of the whiskey. "She'd kill me."

 

 

His boss sat down next to him, arm immediately finding it's place around his waist, settling his own glass down on the table. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad."

 

 

Stiles shot him a look "Peter, you were a guest speaker in my sociology course and I was an impressionable 19 year old. How is that not bad?"

 

 

"Hey" The older man argued back "It's not like we were having sex in the classroom or anything." 

 

"We did have sex in the break room that one time though." Stiles pointed out, shifting to lean his head against Peter's shoulder, smiling as a heavy hand settled on his hip. "And my dorm way too many times to count."

 

 

He could practically feel Peter's famous combined eye roll and non committal shrug. "Well, at least I didn't meet you when you were in high school.Then we'd really be in trouble."

 

"Aw!" Stiles sat up to grin brightly at him "You'd go to jail for pedophilia for me? That's sweet Peter."

 

Peter gave him an exasperated look "You are a twisted little boy do you know that."

 

Stiles smirked and settled back down against his chest, an arm thrown over his stomach so that he could feel each breath in and out that Peter took, those little reminders that all of this was real. "And you're a lecherous old man. We're perfect for each other. Now turn on the tv. I want to watch that Buffy marathon you promised me."

 

 

Peter sighed and Stiles could feel the sigh running through him and out into the open air. "I promised that so that you'd spend the night. I didn't expect you to actually hold me to it."

 

A short laugh because Peter could say what he liked but the older man was still reaching for the remote and turning the tv on and Stiles was well aware that like with all of their little disagreements, he had won. "Calm down Dad, we'll have sex once we finish season 1."

 

The television clicked and sound flooded the room but Stiles still heard Peter's soft, fond laugh in response to his words and the quiet "Let's not add a daddy kink to this relationship, sweetie. We're already unethical enough without it."

 

 

"What ever you say Daddy." Stiles muttered, not having to look away from the tv to know that Peter was looking down at the top of his head smiling that smile that he always tried so hard not to let anyone see.

 

 

The smile that Stiles always had noticed when everyone else was looking away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
> EDIT: I now have a fandom blog!! Come talk to me at crossroadsbela.tumblr.com!! I'd love to hear from you guys!


End file.
